La relève des Maraudeurs
by siria1989
Summary: Dans un monde qui n'est pas ravagé par la guerre, les enfants des maraudeurs attaquent une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Entre farces et retenues l'amour n'est jamais bien loin
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour à la maison

CHAPITRE 1 : Retour à la maison

Tous les personnages sauf quelques-uns tout droit sortis de mon imagination appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Résumé : Les nouveaux Maraudeurs arrivent ! Attention à la relève, parce qu'avec Harry, Kiria Black et Samuel Lupin, ça déménage !

Rating : K+

Bonne Lecture !

A bord du Poudlard Express, de retour vers la gare de King-Cross pour les vacances de Noël, un joyeux groupe échafaudait des plans pour la rentrée des classes :

-Non, je suis pas d'accord celle-la on l'a déjà faite.  
-Mais non je te dis, tu dois confondre, imagine la tête de Malfoy !  
-Pour ma part, intervient une voix calme et posée, je pense que l'on devrait s'abstenir, la dernière fois ça a failli nous coûter très cher.

C'était le dénommé Samuel Lupin qui venait une fois encore de tenter de raisonner ses amis : Harry Potter et Kiria Black. A eux trois, ils étaient ce que l'on aurait pu appeler la relève des Maraudeurs, dont ils étaient les illustres descendants.

-Chut ! Sam arrête, on ne s'est même pas fait prendre et tu dois admettre qu'on s'est bien marré… argumenta son ami.  
-En plus ils l'avaient cherché et ne dis pas le contraire, renchérit la jeune femme.  
-C'est tout, faites comme vous voulez, n'empêche que s'attaquer toujours aux Serpentards n'est pas une bonne idée, il faudrait trouver autre chose.  
-Mr le préfet aurait-il une suggestion ? se moqua Harry -Et bien oui, je pense que nous devrions viser à une plus grande échelle…  
-Tu voudrais viser toute la Grande Salle ? l'interrompit la dernière des Black d'un ton excité.  
-Je pensais plutôt à ne pas systématiquement s'en prendre aux mêmes personnes.  
-Oui, amenons du sang neuf ! exulta la jeune fille sous le regard mi excité mi amusé de son ami.  
-Et toi tu marches ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, il poursuivit :

-A part les Serpentards, je ne vois pas à qui nous en prendre, il faut éliminer les Gryffondors, les Pouffsoufles ne sont pas très amusants et les Serdaigles se méfient.

Cette dernière contestation refroidit quelque peu les ardeurs facétieuses des jeunes lions.

-Bon vous savez quoi ? Je propose qu'on y réfléchisse pendant les vacances et on en reparlera à Noël, vous venez au manoir, non ?  
-Ouais tu as raison, je crois que c'est le mieux, le tout serait de réussir à nous concerter sans éveiller les soupçons.  
-T'inquiètes Moony, qui va soupçonner trois jeunes adolescents innocents comme nous !  
-Il faudra quand même être prudent, désolé Midnight, mais ce coup-ci je suis d'accord avec lui, d'autant qu'avec les hiboux que nos parents ont du recevoir, ils vont être sur leur garde. Tu oublies un peu vite qui sont nos parents. En plus je suis sur que ma mère va dire à Mel de nous surveiller, intervient Harry (alias shadow pour ceux qui ont pas compris.  
-Bon d'accord je me rends si vous vous liguer contre moi.

Comme pour clore la conversation, c'est ce moment que choisit la très respectée préfète de Gryffondor pour faire irruption dans la compartiment. Assez grande, les cheveux châtain foncé et les yeux marron, Hermione Granger avait de quoi intéresser la gente masculine et plus particulièrement un certain préfet.

-Alors encore en train de comploter un mauvais coup ? Je vous préviens, il n'est pas question que vous vous en reprenez à Parkinson, à cause de vous on a perdu 50 points.  
-Tu sais Granger, intervient Kiria, le jour où tu en feras gagner autant que nous tu pourras peut-être parler !

Furieuse, cette dernière partie en claquant la porte.

-Franchement, tu aurais pu t'abstenir, intervient son homologue.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Kiria et Samuel refusaient de se parler et Harry était plongé dans un livre relatant les différentes feintes répertoriées par la confédération national de Quidditch. Lorsque soudain, il émergea de son livre et se dirigea vers la porte :

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? questionna Samuel -A la recherche de Mel, j'aimerai assez qu'elle taise certains faits, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ne crois pas que ma mère sera de meilleur humeur quand elle apprendra pour mon duel avec Malfoy, parce qu'on est à la veille de Noël.

Sur ce, il quitta le compartiment. En chemin, il du se frayer un passage entre les groupies hystériques et les rebus du Quidditch. Il faut dire qu'Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Il était plutôt grand, assez musclé, du fait de la pratique assidue du noble sport où il excellait en tant qu'attrapeur, avait un visage fin et d'incroyables yeux verts en amande, reflétant une lueur espiègle qui éclairait son teint de nacre, mis en valeur par la couleur noire de jais et de ses cheveux en batailles je sais la description est assez longue mais rien est laissé au hasard. Le célèbre Gryffondor avait de quoi déclencher les passions. Tout ça pour dire que quand il atteignit le compartiment où Mel se trouvait, il ressentit un grand soulagement.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger petite soeur, mais je peux te demander un service ? demanda Harry devant le regard interrogateur de Mel auquel il se contenta de jeter un vague regard.

Il précisa en privé, sous les gloussements de quelques filles présentes dans le compartiment. Surprise, sa sœur s'exécuta. Plus petite et les yeux marron de son père (la myopie en moins !) Melina Potter avait également hérité des traits fins de son père et de son indomptable chevelure mais dont les effets étaient atténués par la longueur de celle-ci.

-Voila en fait, c'était pour te dire que je ne t'en voudrai pas si les parents évitaient d'apprendre certains…hum...accidents…  
-Si je comprends bien tu me demandes de garder, pour moi, certains faits ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.  
-Une fois de plus, ma chère sœur, ta perspicacité, lui répondit son frère avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne te promets rien, franchement s'ils me demandent, j'ai pas envie de mentir.  
-Je t'en prie, la supplia son très adoré frère.  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, franchement je n'ai pas votre talent pour tromper mon entourage.  
-Mais ce n'est pas tromper, c'est juste oublier de mentionner certains faits.  
-Tu appelles ça comme ça toi ?

Devant le regard de chien battu de son frère, elle ajouta :

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse… et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! dit-elle en souriant.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il regagna son compartiment sous l'œil faussement excédé de sa cadette de 1 an. C'est une ambiance légèrement plus détendue qui l'accueillit à son retour, apparemment le conflit était réglé et c'est une Kiria joyeuse qui lui demanda comment s'étaient passées les négociations et devant la moue de son ami, elle éclata de rire et le réconforta :

-Allez, au pire James sera là pour rattraper le coup, tu oublies qu'à notre âge il faisait des blagues encore pires aux Serpentards et en particulier à notre cher Rogue»  
-Je ne crois pas, la contredit-il, la dernière fois, il était pas mal énervé lui aussi…

La conversation fut interrompue par une annonce disant de se préparer car dans moins d'un quart d'heure, le train entrait en gare. Kiria les quitta donc pour aller se changer dans le compartiment de ses condisciples féminins sous les regards langoureux de la gente masculine présente dans le couloir. En effet, depuis sa quatrième année, la jeune femme suscitait de nombreux espoirs et de nombreux désenchantements chez les garçons. Grande, svelte, un visage altier surmonté d'une cascade de cheveux noir bleuté et du regard bleu nuit de son père. Elle était l'objet de toutes les jalousies féminines bien qu'elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de cet avantage, indegnable que lui avait offert la nature. En effet, elle n'avait pas plus que trois petits amis à son actif qu'elle aurait tous quitté au bout de deux semaines dans le meilleur des cas.  
Quand elle revint, le train amorçait déjà son ralentissement pour s'arrêter définitivement quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oui si tu le dis, lui répondit Harry moins enthousiaste, ce qui surprirent ses deux amis qui lui jetèrent des regards interrogateurs.  
-Ben oui, leur répondit-il avec un sourire contrit, deux semaines sans jouer des tours aux méchants Serpentards et sans utiliser la magie, je ne sais pas si je vais survivre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu auras toujours ton cousin moldu, lui rappela Samuel, je suis sur qu'il ferait un parfait cobaye pour les dragées stupidus comme l'indiquait le nom, ces bonbons avaient la faculté de faire débiter des âneries horripilantes à quiconque les avalaient et ce pendant une durée variable, dépendant de la personne concernée.

La famille Potter devait en effet se rendre chez la mère de Lily la première semaine des vacances, en même temps que les très exécrables Dursley certaines choses ne changent pas au grand damne de la majorité des membres de la famille. Lily espérait toujours sinon réconcilier, parvenir à une brève trêve avec sa sœur.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervient Samuel. Si jamais tes parents s'en rendent compte, tu risques de passer un mauvais moment.  
-Oh arrête Sam nos parents étaient pareils à notre âge - Nos parents ne s'en sont jamais pris aux moldus.  
-T'en fais pas Moony, il est déjà tellement idiot qu'on ne verra même pas la différence, le rassura Harry.  
-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Tout en discutant, il avait atteint le passage de la voie 9 ¾ où les attendaient leurs parents, côté moldus. Ils cessèrent leur conciliabules et affichèrent un grand sourire hypocrite sur leur face d'ange avant de traverser la barrière et de rejoindre leurs parents. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Séjour en Famille

CHAPITRE 2 : Séjour en famille

-Dépêchez-vous, on va arriver en retard, cria une femme, puis elle ajouta pour elle-même « comme si on avait besoin de ça .  
-Allez chérie, c'est pas la fin du monde si on arrive avec cinq minutes de retard, tenta de la rassurer son mari.  
-James, il est hors de question de donner ce plaisir à Pétunia, elle serait ravie de nous le faire remarquer et pour le peu de fois où l'on va chez mes parents, on pourrait être à l'heure.  
-Harry, Merlin dépêchez-vous on a pas que ça à faire, reprit-elle.

Malheureusement, si la jeune femme avait pris soin de faire ses valises, avec les affaires de son mari, il était loin d'en être de même pour les deux adolescents…

-Mel, tu n'aurais pas vu mon miroir à double sens ?  
-Non. Et si tu rangeais mieux tes affaires, tu serais où il est ! A propos, tu sais pas où se trouve mon livre de potions, j'aurais parié l'avoir laissé ici hier…

Bref, comme on l'aura deviné les bagages étaient loin d'être prêt et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'ils quittèrent le manoir de Godric's Hollow sous la direction d'une Lily Potter excédée et d'un James maussade et oui les vacances chez la belle-famille ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable !

-Tu as réservé les places du magicobus ?  
-Oui c'est la deuxième fois que tu me le demandes Lily, enfin je ne suis pas sénile, je sais ce que je dis.  
-Désolé James, c'est juste que… s'excusa t-elle.  
-Je sais, ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien

Quelques instants plus tard, le bang caractéristique du magicobus se fit entendre et presque aussitôt, un jeune homme aux oreilles en choux-fleurs et à l'air dégingandé fit son apparition.

-Bienvenue dans le magicobus, je suis votre contrôleur Stan Rocade et je m'occuperai de vous pendant toute la durée de votre voyage…  
-On sait, on sait, le coupa la maîtresse de maison. Nous avons réservé, au nom de Potter.

Le dénommé Stan vérifia sur sa liste :

-Ah oui, à destination de Northfolk pour 15 heures.  
-C'est ça, alors il faudrait peut être se dépêcher !  
-Euh oui, oui bien sur !

Sur ces entre faits, ils purent enfin accéder aux banquettes miteuses du double impériale.

-Vous avez pensé à prendre vos affaires de classe, les enfants ? questionna Lily.  
-Maman, tu connais notre sérieux, lui répondit l'aîné.  
-Justement Harry, je te connais trop bien et ne viens pas me parler de sérieux. J'ai déjà reçu 3 hiboux de Mc Gonagall et l'on est qu'au premier trimestre, alors si j'étais toi je me ferai oublier, lui répondit-elle sèchement. Et James, arrête de sourire, moi ça ne me fait pas rire !

Aimant son frère malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait faire, Mel intervient :

-Allons maman tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il est un des plus brillants élèves de l'école.  
Sentant les regards étonnés posés sur elle, elle adressa un clin d'œil à son frère et lui glissa à l'oreille « A charge de revanche »

- Nous arrivons, leur apprit James qui s'entretenait avec Stan depuis qu'il sentait que la conversation avec Lily allait finir en dispute et qu'il allait en prendre plein la figure, car quand elle était dans un tel état, elle était vraiment redoutable !

---ooOoo---

-Vous voila, nous vous attendions les accueillit Mathilda Evans, petite femme replète à la figure avenante. Entrez entrez, je vois que vous êtes chargés, ah il ne fallait pas, dit-elle quand James lui offrit les fleurs qu'il avait conjurés en sortant du bus.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, ils étaient débarrassés de leurs valises qui reposaient désormais bien tranquillement dans leurs chambres.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, les salutations entre les deux sœurs et leur famille fut plus que glacées et c'est dans une ambiance tendue que Mr. William Evans essayant de détendre l'atmosphère fit la remarque que ses petits-enfants avaient bien grandis. Harry répliqua entre ses dents que certains avaient plutôt « élargis ». Toutefois pas assez discretement pour empêcher sa remarque de parvenir à son père qui eu du mal à cacher son amusement sous l'œil réprobateur de sa femme.  
Devant l'insuccès de sa tentative Mr Evans poursuivit :

-Alors l'école ça marche ?  
-Ouais très bien, sauf en potion, le prof est une sorte de nazis en puissance, répondit joyeusement Harry.  
-Harry ! le prévient sa mère.  
-C'est vrai maman, il favorise toujours Serpentard et n'arrête pas de nous enlever injustement des points, la défendit sa sœur.  
-Venant de Servilus, on ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose, conclut James.  
-James, c'est comme ça que tu montres l'exemple à tes enfants, explosa Lily oubliant pour un moment où elle se trouvait.  
-Hum, hum….

Lily prit brusquement conscience qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et lança un regard d'excuse à la maîtresse de maison. Pour dissiper la gêne qui s'était installée Mrs Evans demanda :

-Et toi Dudley, comment ça va à Smelting ?  
-Les professeurs s'acharnent sur mon pauvre dudlenouchet, répondit sa mère.

Lily lança un regard dissuasif à sa famille pour les empêcher de dire quoique ce soit, même si, elle-même était sensible à ce propos ridicule.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, enchaîna Vernon Dursley, la grunming lui reviendra et ces imbéciles n'y pourrons rien. Tu seras riche Dudley, le chiffre d'affaires est en augmentation constante.

Saisissant l'opportunité d'interrompre son gendre William questionna :

-Et vous James, beaucoup d'arrestations ?

James Potter officiait en tant qu'auror, et était très réputé pour sa ténacité. Il formait avec Sirius Black, le célèbre duo, surnommé dans le monde souterrain, les hommes de fers.

-Toujours autant d'arrestations, dès qu'on arrive à détruire une filière, une autre se créée presque instantanément que ce soit du trafic de fausses amulettes à la vente d'objet volé en passant par escroquerie, ces idiots jouent sur tous les tableaux.  
-Oui c'est une tendance qui se confirme même chez nous, renchérit Mr Evans ravit d'avoir un sujet de conversation sur le monde magique où il pouvait émettre un avis.

S'ennuyant à mourir, Harry profita que sa mère soit partie en cuisine, aider sa mère, accompagnée de sa sœur qui ne voulait pas être en reste, pour laisser discrètement tomber un paquet de dragée sous le nez de son énorme cousin. Il eut le plaisir de le voir le ramasser quelques secondes plus tard, et de l'engloutir presque instantanément croyant passer inaperçu.  
Les effets ne se firent pas attendre, et d'un seul coup on entendit Dudley déclarait, avec le plus grand sérieux que un chien rose se promenait dans le salon. Le silence qui suivit ces paroles ne fut interrompu que par les gloussements du farceur et les cris affolés de Vernon Dursley qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alertée par les beuglements de son mari, Pétunia entra en trombe, sa sœur et sa mère sur les talons. Comprenant en un regard la scène et rendue méfiante par l'hilarité manifeste de son fils, Lily ne manqua pas de découvrir le papier qui enveloppait les friandises, et c'est furieuse qu'elle se tourna vers son fils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? cria t-elle.  
-Moi ! Mais rien !  
-Ne me mens pas Harry, j'ai trouvé ça par terre, répliqua t-elle en lui tendant le papier.

Tout le monde voulut examiner le papier et c'est donc dans un accord parfait que cinq paires d'yeux regardèrent l'emballage incriminé. Dudley, lui, continuait ses élucubrations.

-Ca ne peut être que toi, reprit-elle, c'est du parchemin et Mel ne se serait jamais amusée à faire ça, alors je répète : que lui as-tu donné ?  
-Je ne lui ai rien donné, répliqua t-il malicieusement, c'est lui qui l'a ramassé.  
-QUOI ? QU'AS-TU DONNE A MON FILS ? explosa Pétunia Dursley.  
-Tu as entendu ? Réponds ! Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir, compléta James dans un froncement de sourcil.

Harry comprit que sa situation n'était pas enviable, même son père ne le soutenait pas alors que d'habitude, il ne se gêne pas pour rigoler franchement.

-C'étaient des dragées, que Sam, Kiria et moi, on a fabriqué, lâcha t-il à contrecœur.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?  
-Normalement, elles ne font que faire dire des bêtises, mais ce goinfre les a toutes avalées…  
-Combien de temps durent les effets ? demanda froidement son père.  
-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est qu'un prototype.  
-Comment ? Mais tu te rends compte, tu es complètement irresponsable ! tempêta Lily.  
-Et que contiennent-elles ? continua son père en s'approchant de son énorme cousin.  
-De l'extrait de burlap, de la poudre de doxys et un peu de sève de mandragore.  
-Je vois…

Quelques coups de baguettes plus tard, les dégâts étaient réparés mais la fureur de Lily était loin d'être passée. Cependant, le pire pour Harry était sans doute la déception qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son père, aussi ne fut-il pas mécontent quand sa mère lui intima d'aller se coucher, mais il s'assombrit quand son père lui ordonna de lui ramener son miroir à double sens.

Privé de tout moyens de communication avec ses amis, Harry se désolait, décidément il n'aurait jamais du céder à la tentation. Vers 21 h 00, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et quelques minutes plus tard, sa sœur était entrée dans sa chambre.

-J'ai dit que j'allais me coucher, l'ambiance n'était pas très chaleureuse, se justifia Mel.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête d'un air coupable :

-Je suis désolé.  
-Oh ! Tu sais, ça aurait pu être drôle, si tu l'avais fait à l'école. Je crois que c'est que tu t'en sois prit à un moldu qui les a énervés le plus.  
-Sans doute. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête mais les voir comme ça, nous regardant avec mépris, je ne les supporte pas, je sais pas comment a fait maman pour vivre avec une sœur pareille… Tu sais ce que les parents ont prévus ? reprit-il.  
-Nan, je pense que tu le découvriras demain, dit-elle dans un bâillement. Bon je vais me coucher.

Sur ce, elle laissa son frère à ses pensées maussades.

---ooOoo---

Le lendemain matin, quand il se leva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses parents qui l'attendaient, la mine sévère.

-Nous avons laissé passer beaucoup de choses, commença sa mère, mais là tu as dépassé les limites.  
-C'est pourquoi, continua son père, tu nous remettras ton éclair de feu quand nous serons rentrés.  
-QUOI ? Vous ne pouvez pas me confisquez mon balai, comment je vais faire pour les matchs ?  
-Tu n'auras qu'à emprunter un balai de l'école.  
-Mais tu n'es pas sérieux papa ! Ils sont totalement dépassés, je n'ai aucune chance d'attraper le vif d'or avec ça !  
-Nous te le rendrons pour le match si d'ici-là tu te tiens à carreaux, répondit sa mère.  
-Et tu présenteras tes excuses à ton cousin, renchérit son père.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son en sorti, ne trouvant pas les mots pour traduire sa stupéfaction et ce n'est donc qu'à contrecoeur qu'il alla trouver son cousin, sous l'œil amusé de son père.

-Dudley, je m'excuse pour hier, dit-il très rapidement avant de partir précipitamment se promener dans le jardin, sous l'œil narquois de son cousin que James regarda avec dégoût, car même s'il était pour que son fils s'excuse, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il appréciait les airs supérieurs de cet espèce de cachalot.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans une atmosphère tendue, les Dursley n'ayant pas oublié la « plaisanterie » faite à l'un des leurs et les Potter ne supportant pas leurs airs supérieurs. D'ailleurs, si aucune des deux familles n'avaient écourté leur séjour, ce n'était du qu'à la profonde affection que les deux sœurs ressentaient pour leurs parents. Toutefois, on imagine sans peine, l'enthousiasme que prirent les convives à se séparer sous l'œil désolé de Mr et Mrs Evans. 


	3. noël arrive

**_CHAPITRE 3 : Noël arrive !_**

Si Harry avait espéré passer outre sa punition, ses espérances furent vite déçues et c'est morose qu'il du remettre son précieux balai à la garde parentale. Désireux de calmer l'éventuelle dispute que James sentait couver entre sa femme et son fils, tout deux ayant le même tempérament de feu et prenant facilement la mouche, il décida d'engager la conversation, sur un sujet qu'il le savait, mettrait tout le monde d'accord.

- Il faudrait décider d'une date pour se rendre à Londres, il ne faut pas oublier que samedi c'est Noël !

- Oui, c'est vrai et il ne faudrait pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute, comme l'année dernière, approuva Lily.

- Moi, je dois y rejoindre Kiria et Sam mercredi, intervint Harry.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as fini tes devoirs ? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu travailler.

- Mais oui, pour qui tu me prends ? lui répondit son fils d'un ton irrité. Je te rappelle que je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves de tout le collège.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, je te préviens arrête ça tout de suite, ne prends pas ce ton prétentieux avec moi ! fulmina Lily. Tu pourrais être excellent si tu travaillais un peu plus au lieu de passer ton temps à faire des bêtises.

- Mais j'ai eu optimal à toutes mes buses à part en histoire de la magie.

- Justement je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé, ça ne requiert aucun talent, il faut juste apprendre ses cours.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, il faut résister aux effets soporifiques de Binns !

Si James et Mélina s'étaient bien gardés d'intervenir à cette légère friction qui n'était pas rare entre la mère et le fils sur les sujets touchants aux études ou à la discipline, ils ne purent cacher leur amusement à cette dernière remarque. Et c'est une Lily de mauvaise humeur qui indiqua que le repas était près.

- Au fait Mel, tu ne devais pas aller toi aussi sur le chemin de traverse avec tes amis ? questionna Lily.

- Si ! Nous voulions y aller mercredi aussi mais Beth ne peux pas, du coup nous avons reporté au jeudi.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que nous irons demain avec ton père, prévint la jeune mère.

- Oui et ça risque de prendre du temps, vu tous les achats de Noël, soupira James. Enfin au moins, il ne devrait pas neiger…

---ooOoo---

- Non, je n'y crois pas, ils t'ont vraiment confisqué ton balai et ton père n'a rien dit ?

- Ah mais si ma chère Midnight, mon père m'a fait remarquer que j'aurai pu être condamné à pire.

La jeune fille était bouche bée.

- Fallait s'y attendre, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, il n'allait pas non plus te féliciter.

- Tu sais Moony, je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter !

- Et il reste combien de temps avant que tu le récupères ?

- Ils devraient me le rendre avant le match s'ils ne reçoivent aucunes nouvelles de Mc Gonagall, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… répondit sombrement le jeune Potter.

- QUOI ? Et ton père est d'accord ? Lui il devrait comprendre après tout ce qu'ils ont fait quand ils étaient à Poudlard !

- Tu te souviens que ma mère est Lily Evans, ex-très renommée préfète en chef, elle croit avoir réussi à me piéger.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas !

- Sam, je croyais que depuis le temps tu avais compris que rien n'arrête le grand Harry Potter, il faudra juste ne pas se faire prendre. En étant prudent, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de déjouer les surveillances de Rusard.

- T'es sur Shadow, tu sais je nous vois mal gagner la coupe avec l'attrapeur monté sur un balai de l'école.

- Midnight, s'indigna ce dernier, ton manque de confiance en nos capacités me blesse profondément.

La discussion aurait pu durer longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par une belle jeune fille, brune, les cheveux tombant en cascade autour de sa fine silhouette, les yeux bleu gris, elle avait également le teint pâle des madones.

- Tiens tiens, Potter et ses amis, encore en train de comploter !

- Tu sais Windergast, le jour où tu trouveras une nouvelle réplique, fais-nous signe. Et les Serpentards comme toi, ça se contentent de ramper au sol !

- Black, tu devrais te méfier des serpents comme moi.

Sur ce dernier avertissement, elle s'éloigna laissant le trio à ses occupations.

- Non mais vous l'avez entendu celle-là, franchement de quoi elle se mêle ! continua Kiria.

- Là, j'avoue être d'accord, on reconnaît bien la mentalité des Serpentards.

Remarquant le silence du premier, ils se tournèrent vers lui et remarquèrent son air un peu absent, en effet si jusqu'à présent Harry avait toujours pris plaisir à dénigrer les Serpentards et plus particulièrement certains membres dont faisaient parti la jeune fille, il était resté ce coup-ci étonnamment silencieux, bien trop occupé qu'il était par ses pensées : « Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, voilà que je fantasme sur Windergast, les amis qu'avez-vous mis dans ma bierreaubeurre ? »

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- Devant son air perdu, Samuel s'inquiéta à son tour.

- Tu en es sur, tu as l'air bizarre !

Ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis et les faire se poser trop de questions, il fit un effort sur lui-même et parvint à dire en souriant.

- Je n'ai rien, je vous assure.

Puis il se détourna, échappant aux regards curieux que se lançaient Kiria et Samuel.

Ils reprirent leurs emplettes avec toute la bonne humeur du départ et se quittèrent pour se revoir le samedi suivant chez les Black, où se déroulait le réveillon cette année-là (ils avaient installé un roulement, un coup chez les Potter, puis les Black et enfin les Lupin).


	4. Noël égale désolation partie I

CHAPITRE 4 : Noël égale désolation ? Partie I

Le jour J ne manqua pas d'arriver, comme toute chose, récompensant ainsi les nombreux efforts de madame Black, qui était une fervente admiratrice de Noël. De la décoration menu en passant par les cadeaux tout avait été préparé à l'avance pour atteindre le stade, le plus proche de la perfection. Mais comme toujours dans ces cas là un facteur imprévisible, se glissa dans l'équation.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, les hommes discutant Quidditch entre deux verres apéritifs ( et oui faut bien fêter Noël ) et les femmes préférant s'échanger des astuces cuisines.

Cependant une inconnue se terrait dans la deuxième chambre de la maison et cette inconnue avait pour nom Poudlariens, en effet une joyeuse compagnie composée de Samuel, Harry, Kiria et chose peu commune, Mélanie cherchait à ajouter un peu de piquant à cette célébration, et c'est donc dans charitable élan qu'ils réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen de marquer le coup.

- Je ne pense pas que nos parents apprécieraient qu'on piège la nourriture

- Ecoute Mélanie, les spécialistes en bonnes blagues c'est nous. La contredit Kiria.

- Et moi je vous dis, que c'est de très mauvais goût, enfin Kiria, je ne te comprends pas, ta mère a quand passé du temps à préparer ce dîné. Et toi, Harry dois je te rappeler ce qui c'est passé avec Dudley, tu tiens vraiment à ne plus jamais remonter sur un balai jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- Désolé de l'admettre, mais je crois qu'elle a raison.

Mélanie jeta un regard de reconnaissance vers celui qu'elle estimait être la voix de la raison dans cette bande d'immature.

- Bien, parfait ! Si vous vous liguez contre nous on ne peut que s'incliner, et nous passerons une soirée ennuyeuse à mourir...

- Je t'en pris Harry, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Dans sa grande maturité le jeune homme ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de tirer très élégamment la langue à sa cadette, qui se contenta faute de mieux de rouler des yeux dans une mimique démontrant très clairement son exaspération, en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à gamin à l'adresse de son « grand » frère, sous l'oeil amusé des trois autres

- Et si nous échangions les guirlandes du sapin, il m'en reste des jumeaux Weasley, intervint la jeune Black.

En effet Fred et Georges Weasley étaient connus pour leurs inventions déjantées, source d'amusement pour les élèves de Poudlard et de crise de nerfs pour les estimable professeurs. Leur dernière trouvaille baptisée _chantoël _( je sais très original, mais on fait ce qu'on peut... ) n'était autre que des guirlandes qui dés que l'on passait devant se mettaient à chanter des mélodies paillardes, pour le grand amusement de l'auditoire averti et la consternation des autres.

- Comment as tu fais pour en avoir, il était en rupture de stock !

- Mais en jouant de mon charme mon cher Shadow, que veux tu certaines personnes savent encore ce qu'est la galanterie, et...

- Comment on s'y prend pour détourner l'attention. La coupa Samuel qui sentait poindre un des ses éternels monologue sur l'hommage que devrai recevoir la gente féminine, dont Kiria avait le secret. Cette dernière d'ailleurs de renfrogna, mécontente d'être interrompue dans un sujet qui lui tenait très à coeur.

- Je propose que Mel fasse diversion, ça paraîtra moins suspect.

- Ah oui ! Et comment je m'y prend au juste pour faire diversion?

- Je sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'à faire semblant d'avoir un malaise...

En voyant la dernière des Potters se gonfler de colère, Samuel crut bon d'intervenir.

- J'ai une autre idée, on pourrai faire intervenir notre arme secrète...

L'animagus loup n'osa pas en dire d'avantage devant la soeur de son ami, car si depuis désormais deux ans tout trois avaient acquis le statu d'animagus, il n'en restait pas moins que ce fait était connu d'eux seuls, à l'instar des maraudeurs quelques années auparavant, et qu'ils comptaient comme il l'avait sous entendu, garder cet état de fait encore un bon moment.

Un coup d'oeil échangé entre les membres du trio fit le reste et Kiria s'empressa, avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, de mettre la plus jeune à la porte.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose ? S'inquiéta t 'elle.

- Tu sais Midnight, ma soeur n'est pas complètement idiote et sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas des plus subtil.

- Bon alors qui de vous deux ci colle? Je crois que mon intervention ne serai pas très opportune, les interrompit le sérieux du groupe.

En effet si Kiria et Harry prenaient la forme de familier assez passe partout, respectivement une mésange et un chat au pelage noir et aux yeux verts, il n'en demeurait pas moins que celle de Samuel Lupin, héritage de la lycanthropie de son père était un loup assez imposant.

- Shadow, je crois que ça va être à toi de jouer !

- Bien sûre ! C'est toujours à moi de me dévouer !

- Ecoute, franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'un oiseau pourrait faire, au mieux je risque de me prendre un coup et de me retrouver enfermée dehors, quant à Moony, tu admettras qu'un loup dans une maison peut paraître suspect.

- Bien, je m'incline, il n'empêche que s'il m'arrive malheur vous aurez ça sur la conscience...

Devant le haussement de sourcils de ses soit disant meilleurs amis, le jeune homme s'exécuta et bientôt il fut remplacé par un mignon petit chat au regard espiègle, qui se précipita dans le salon, où se trouvait son public encore inconscient de la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

Ainsi quand ses deux acolytes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un spectacle des plus chaotique qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Sirius essayait désespérément de faire de faire disparaître les tâches de vin qu'avait causé ce qu'il apparenté à un démon à quatre pattes, en le faisant renverser son verre.

James aidait sa femme à de relever après qu'elle se soit pris les pieds dans l'édit démon, lui même étant couvert de divers empreintes.

Rémus s'était précipité dans la cuisine, pour préserver le repas de la tornade qui avait malencontreusement prit cette direction, secondé en cela par Mélanie, qui se demandai la mesure de l'implication de son frère et des ses amis, dans ces péripéties qui tombaient trop bien pour n'être que le fruit du hasard.

Enfin Clysandre, la femme de Rémus, s'efforçait de faire réagir son amie qui depuis l'apparition du « monstre » était resté dans une attitude des plus extatique.

- ben, ça c'est de la diversion, parvint à dire d'une voix stupéfaite Kiria

- Le maître du chaos a encore frappé. Je crois que nous devrions procéder à un replis stratégique énonça prudemment son partenaire de crimes.

- Mais, nous n'avons pas encore mis les guirlandes !

- j'ai vu le regard de Mélanie, elle se doute de quelque chose, franchement Harry n'a pas été très malin sur ce coup là ! Si on en rajoute ce sera trop gros, ils vont se douter que ce « chat » n'était pas là par hasard, et en vu du carnage je préférerai qu'ils ne fassent pas le rapprochement.

La jeune fille dut bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fais tord, quant elle son père courant son ami, armé d'un balai. Ami qui s'éclipsa le plus vite possible vers sa chambre, profitant du barrage qu'ils offraient et redescendit cinq minutes plus tard l'air assez alarmé. Sirius sur les talons qui s'exclama à la cantonade que le maudit chat s'était enfuit par la fenêtre

- Tu fais pas les choses à moitié toi ! Murmura la jeune fille

- Disons que je me suis laissé dépasser par les événements avoua le fautif dans une moue contrite en reprenant son souffle.

TO BE CONTINUED

Je tiens à remercier les auteurs de reviews et dire que même si je ne répond pas je les lis toutes et que c'est très motivant pour écrire la suite alors merci à vous

Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps a arriver, car je pars très bientôt en vacances et je ne reviens pas avant la fin du moi d'août.

Siria1989


End file.
